


【铁虫】Couple of Disguise（七）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: *一点点肉渣！
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	【铁虫】Couple of Disguise（七）

回忆到此戛然而止。  
Tony狼狈地从乱糟糟的废墟跑进地下室，在蜘蛛侠冲进来的最后一秒穿好了自己的战甲，抬着手面对气势汹汹的男孩喊道：“Stop！这么打下去受重伤的可不会是我。”  
男孩冷笑着舔了下嘴角，Tony觉得自己可能被揍昏头了，分明是带着狠劲的表情为什么看起来格外性感？  
“不如试试？”  
Peter说着直接扑了上来，抬手朝着他的反应堆就是一拳。  
Tony眼疾手快抬手护住胸口，战甲开大马力重重将蜘蛛侠踢了出去，后者用蛛丝缠住手边不知道什么机器固定住身形，顺势将它甩了过去。  
Tony抬手将那个铁家伙直接轰成两半才发现是误入战场的Dummy：“Jesus，你连Dummy都迁怒？”  
“我怎么知道是它！”  
Peter不服气说着又射出蛛丝，被男人的炮甲炸碎在半空，纷纷扬扬地，仿佛下了一场雪。  
“Yep，你明明什么都不关心，却还要因为我无心之失在这儿打的你死我活。”  
“所以你现在又觉得是我的错了吗？”Peter气呼呼地将手边乱七八糟的工具统统朝Tony甩了过去。  
后者一边躲闪一边对着男孩开火，四面的玻璃门被轰然炸裂成碎片，蜘蛛侠踩着那些玻璃冲上来朝着他的脑袋砸了下去，Tony瞳孔一缩，几乎同时抓住对方的手腕往旁一扯，连带着自己一起滚落在地面。  
男孩双腿牢牢钳着他的腰，咬牙切齿抬着手胡乱揍面前气死人的钢铁战甲，新仇旧恨此刻全部涌了上来：“你和那个离职七年的女助理天天背着我打电话！你污蔑我是九头蛇要抓捕美国队长！”  
“那是Natasha的电话，她之前卧底在Stark当助理！而且你要不是上来就要追Steve去，我怎么知道你不是要对他动手？”男人同样怒吼了回去。  
“你还从来不信任我！”  
Tony在抬手遮挡了几下后终于忍无可忍抬起手掌一炮将他轰了出去，大声道：“我从来没有说过这种话，我也从来不是想干涉你做任何事，因为我从过去到现在唯一在乎的只有一件事，那就是你！我不想你受到任何伤害！”  
他说完这一切放下了手，环顾了圈被毁的什么都不剩的实验室，还有伤痕累累的男孩，极为疲惫地摘掉自己的面罩，“你打吧，我不在乎了。”  
Peter露出一种很复杂的神情，好像极力忍耐着什么又最终没再克制，他也将自己手腕的蛛丝发射器摘了下来，眼眶有些泛红：“我只是很害怕你不爱我了……”  
Tony叹了口气，重新落回地面，踩着玻璃一步步走到男孩面前，小心翼翼又不容置疑地将他搂进怀里：“那我只能说你想的有点太不切实际了，你知道我得知你是蜘蛛侠是什么感受吗？”  
“愤怒？”Peter把手臂搭上男人的肩膀，轻声呢喃。  
“是恐慌。”Tony捏着小朋友的后颈温声道，“如果是从前那个普通的小记者Peter，我有自信能好好保护他一辈子，可是蜘蛛侠呢？他和我一样是个超级英雄，每天在生死间游走，我害怕留不住你，kid，不知道要怎么办才好。”  
Peter定定瞧着男人，对方焦糖色的眼睛宛如一片宁静的深海，在其中他看见自己的模样，就像第一次见面时就深深烙印在心口的模样，他心猛然一动，抓着Tony的耳根就深深吻了上去，好半天才松开，气喘吁吁道：“你才不需要担心，我早就无处可逃了。”  
Tony望着他，目光逐渐炽热起来，他猛地伸手将男孩抱起来压在墙上，哑声道：“我觉得我们可以换个方式决出胜负。”  
Peter几乎瞬间就明白了Tony的意思，第一次，他没有红着脸躲开，而是跃跃欲试地舔了下嘴皮：“那就试一试，daddy。”  
Tony的目光几乎瞬间暗了下去，捏着男孩的下巴重重亲了过去，舌头深入口腔，抵着上颚模仿抽插的动作来回顶弄，男孩很快就被作弄出了感觉，呜咽着不甘示弱咬回去，像是野兽一样互相撕扯，直到双方都气喘吁吁才松开。  
“Honey，我觉得你这个样子才是最辣的。”  
男人笑着用嘴唇流连少年的脖颈，大掌却粗暴直接地扯掉了对方的裤子，将光裸的双腿架在腰上，挺着胯用下身来回顶弄男孩的会阴。  
男人的性器胀得粗凶，像是被唤醒的猛兽，Peter感受到这点后不好意思地别开眼，但又有些莫名的期待，忍不住小声催促：“快点。”  
“遵命，小色鬼。”Tony笑着亲了亲男孩，解开战甲和裤子，将硬挺的性器直接插进了Peter的后穴。  
没有润滑过的甬道紧致干涩，几乎是男人挤进来Peter就疼地脸色发白，手指狠狠在战甲划出两道深深的痕迹。  
“好疼……”  
Tony嗯了一声，挑挑眉：“这时候不逞强了？”  
Peter气得地咬了男人肩头一口：“你……不要脸……唔啊！”  
后者完全不为所动，捏着他的臀丘大力搓揉着让小朋友放松下来，感觉到内里变得湿软了就将整根阴茎蛮横挤了进来。  
Peter疼得眼泪都出来了，可也有一种不可思议的安心，肉体这样纠缠合契，他宛如一柄锁，Tony就是那把唯一打开他的钥匙。  
Tony紧紧抱着他，挺着腰一下下往里肏干，肉穴被蹂躏地红肿不堪，无力地吮吸着阴茎，情欲和痛楚来回搅和，像是一场飓风袭来，Peter很快就只能发出断断续续的呻吟来。  
或许是这样做爱不满足，Tony抱着小家伙按在实验台上，扫开了碎片残骸，就着这样笼罩一切的姿势深深嵌入Peter的身体，后者被顶的满脸通红，声音堵在喉咙里，像猫咪一样破碎地呜咽。  
屋里没开灯，月色从头顶的窗户洒进来，落在男人的后背，Peter朦胧眯着眼去瞧，只能看见Tony深邃又疯狂的眼睛，像是凶猛的狮子一样将他拆吃入腹。  
他有些恍惚地抬起手，不知怎的，忽然很想对Tony说一声我爱你，他也确实照做了，不过很快，男孩就后悔说了那句话。  
他眼睁睁看着Tony目光凶恶了起来，一句“等等”还没出口，就被对方铺天盖地似的进攻肏得说不出话了。  
男人仿佛成了什么不知疲倦的野兽，压着他在实验台，在铺满玻璃渣的地板，甚至在楼梯上，狠狠干了他一轮又一轮，可怜Peter嗓子都喊哑了，最后什么都射不出来，直到天色渐渐泛白，Tony才意犹未尽放过被蹂躏过度的男孩，抱着对方坐在塌了一半的大床上草草帮两人清理。  
情事过后Peter整个人都又累又懒，勾着Tony让对方帮自己清洗身上和后穴的精液，男人射进去的太多了，后穴被灌的满满当当，手指摸进去全是粘腻的液体。  
“怎么吃了这么多？”  
男孩哼唧了两声：“也不知道是谁发疯一样不停手。”  
“这怪我吗？”Tony大呼冤枉，“难道不是某个小朋友太热情了，我的战甲都报废了好吗？”  
Peter又羞又气，伸着小腿要踢他，而后被男人一手握住，轻松抓过来贴紧，在吱吱呀呀的床褥里，交换了一个带着血气和腥味的吻。  
缠绵又热烈的一吻结束后，Peter彻底放松下来，笑盈盈仰着头和Tony对视，轻声道：“早上好，陌生人。”  
Tony唇边带着笑，同样道：“早安，我的挚爱。”  
刚从情事缓过来的Peter还有些困顿，缩在男人怀里小憩了一会儿，才彻底清醒过来。  
外头朝阳已经升了起来，在金色的晨曦里可以看清仿佛风暴过境般的屋子，所有东西都被毁了个干干净净，客厅的吊灯支离破碎深深陷进地板里，被炮火炸坏的池塘往外冒着水，连着厨房的墙壁被砸穿了个大洞，透过那可以看见吊着半扇门的冰箱苟延残喘。  
Peter光着脚穿过碎木满地的客厅，在只剩半截的壁橱里找到了一包芝士饼干。  
他撕开包装袋拿了一片含在嘴里，把盒子递给Tony，后者却搂着他贴上来，用嘴唇咬下露在外面的半截的部分，而后顺势又亲住了男孩。  
被挤碎的饼干融化在彼此口中，Tony握紧掌中的窄腰，加深了这个吻，男孩被迫整个人坐在他身上，因为只穿了件宽大的衬衣，两人的下身亲密无间地又贴在了一起，轻微摩挲间某个大家伙居然又有了抬头的趋势。  
Peter推了推Tony，从他身上挣扎下来，后者松开手叹息：“我怎么就喜欢不够你呢？”  
男孩因为这种直白肉麻的情话脸不争气地红了，别开眼小声道：“喜欢到拆家啊？”  
Tony弯着眉眼在他耳边亲了亲：“只要你愿意，把房子炸了也没关系，就当放烟花。”  
Peter撇撇嘴，最终绷不住脸露出一个浅浅的笑。  
Tony抱着他坐在一片狼藉里，心里居然不可思议地感到一种宁静和踏实，这些混乱糟糕又摧枯拉朽的废墟就像他刚刚经历地震的婚姻，但并什么关系，只要他还拥有他，一切都可以重新开始。  
“所以我们要接受那个Strange的建议吗？”  
Peter仰起头：“什么？”  
“互相坦白，巨细无遗那种。”Tony挑挑眉，“比如你是什么时候成为蜘蛛侠的？”  
Peter想了想：“嗯，大概高中时候，去参观Osborne工业被变异蜘蛛咬了一口，那时候我大概十四岁。”  
Tony有些惊讶：“这么小？”  
“也还好，我的朋友也帮忙了不少，就是Ned和MJ，婚礼上你见过的。和神盾局合作是后来的事了，认识你之后。”Peter对男人露出一个笑，继续道，“Fury说可以给我一个隐瞒的身份，也不需要一个人单打独斗，时间上很灵活，那时候我很想和你在一起，就答应了。”  
“所以号角日报的工作是假的？”  
“当然不是，我可是花了好大力气才留下来的，只是后来发现做外勤记者很方便。”  
Tony不满地哼哼两声：“你现在来做我的助理也很方便。”  
Peter被男人这种幼稚的吃醋逗笑了，他用手戳了戳对方胳膊：“OK，到我了。”  
Tony摊开手，一副“我绝对不隐瞒”的坦然模样。  
他以为男孩也会问他怎么成为钢铁侠，为什么隐瞒身份，和复仇者关系怎么样等等寻常的问题，可是等了一会儿，却听到了一个意想不到的问题：“你受过多少次伤？”  
Tony愣了两秒，表情忽然柔软了下来：“很多次，右臂同一个位置骨折过五六次，有次小腹被长刀划破过，腿骨摔断了有三次，其他大大小小的伤都有，不过最严重是纽约大战那次，从半空掉下来，反应堆短路差点要了我的命，还患上了PTSD，但我一直觉得那是最幸运的一次，因为遇见了你。”他抬起手，在男孩微红的眼角轻轻摩挲了阵，“我从来没有和你说过初见你的感受吧？”  
Peter吸吸鼻子，摇摇头。  
“就像是圣诞节清晨的第一朵雪花。”Tony表情陡然变得缱绻下来，“我的父母是在圣诞节前过世的，那个节日于我从来没有好记忆，可是后来你来了，那朵雪花落进了心里，我忽然开始期待圣诞节的每一场雪，因为我再也不会孤单了。”  
男孩很想露出笑容，但眼眶却倏然先红了，他抬起手勾住丈夫的脖子，温柔又缠绵地吻住对方下巴，好一会儿才松开：“我也是，我第一次看见你的时候，你站在午后的光熹里好看的不得了，那时候我就想，上帝啊，这就是我一生想要，唯一不可放弃的喜欢。”  
“所以和解了？”Tony笑盈盈挑眉。  
Peter伸出手指和男人勾了勾，笑着点头：“我们和婚姻，和解了。”  
（tbc）


End file.
